


卑鄙之人

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →是洪普（不是普洪），嚴格說可能是奧←洪←普→BG正常向R15，背後請注意
Relationships: Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	卑鄙之人

匈牙利知道這男人向來卑鄙。

看著普魯士對自己露出輕蔑的微笑，匈牙利一個皺眉，快步上前。縱然那笑容她早已習慣，而眼前的男人曾經是她的夥伴。

「哟，真的來了。」曾彼此互為兒時玩伴的普魯士對著匈牙利開口，語氣輕佻，眼神卻認真不已。「這麼重視那個笨蛋少爺？」

「請稱呼他為奧地利先生！」不能忍受心中愛慕的對象受到侮辱，匈牙利一把抓起對方的領子，精巧的臉孔上隱然透著過往殘留的戾氣。

就是這樣子的她。普魯士即使被絞著脖子，卻反而露出了歡快的表情，他要的就是這樣的她。

這才是曾在馬背上和自己一起出生入死的她。不是那個只會對奧地利唯命是從的匈牙利。

「匈牙利……放輕點，你再這樣下去，我都快忘了你的奧地利先生在什麼地方了？」

精準吐出關鍵字句，普魯士雖然不願承認，但知道這就是匈牙利來到自己這邊的主要原因。

而匈牙利也想起眼前男人不僅掌握著西里西亞，甚至掌握著困於其中的奧地利先生的下落與生死，儘管在心中她已經痛毆了男人一百拳，匈牙利還是放開了對方的衣領，後退些許。

「我已經照你的傳話來到這裡，可以告訴我奧地利先生的下落了嗎？」匈牙利的表情有些焦躁，彷彿連一分一秒都不願意多待。

這個認知令普魯士惱怒，雖然他並不具有發現它的智慧、即使發現了也不可能願意承認它。

「當然可以，這麼簡單的事情。」普魯士輕拍了匈牙利的臉頰幾下，表情是一貫的張揚：「滿足我的要求就可以囉。」

匈牙利不語，只是撥開普魯士不規矩的手，等待下文。

「跟我一起羞辱奧地利一百句就好了唷，多麼簡單的事情。」普魯士笑著回答對方沉默的疑惑，面對那些對他沒有好意的人，他向來有各種方法：「複誦別人的話，連幼稚園小朋友都會吧。」

匈牙利的回答依舊是沉默。

「嗯？不給我一點意見嗎？」假意疑惑地挑釁著對方，普魯士知道奧地利就是匈牙利最大的死穴，傷害那個連被刀劍刺穿亦能咬牙忍住的匈牙利是無用的，這點他清楚無比。

「那我只好自己來了。『奧地利那個臭娘們兒，上戰場的全是女人』。跟我說一遍。」普魯士看著眼前不斷沉默的女子，心中對她只有那樣的一個念頭。

傷害她，傷害她，傷害她，傷害她，傷害她。

「不跟我一起說一遍嗎？那我大概等下就會忘記──」

「──奧地利那個臭娘們兒，上戰場的全是女人。」

沒等普魯士把話說完，匈牙利便開口了。那句話說得又快又急，彷彿全部含糊在她的口中。

「很好，下一句。」普魯士滿意極了，對於匈牙利那益發兇狠的眼神：

「世界在打仗，奧地利在結婚。但不知道是他睡女人，還是女人睡他？」

「世界在打仗，奧地利在結婚。但不知道是他睡女人，還是女人睡他？」

「就算換了男人當上司，憑那軟弱的奧地利，恐怕也守不住西里西亞。」

「就算換了男人當上司，憑那軟弱的奧地利，恐怕也守不住西里西亞。」

「真棒，匈牙利，妳真有羞辱人的天份，該去唱詩班貢獻一下這個能力。」普魯士看著依照要求一句一句複誦的匈牙利，與心中爽快同時長的是難以形容的晦澀。「下一句，奧地利那種貨色，大概只──」

沒等對方把話說完，匈牙利一個箭步上前摀住普魯士的嘴。她的神色狠鬱，鬆開遮蔽那些醜惡字眼的手同時，立刻改用嘴堵住了那張不停羞辱奧地利的薄唇。

這是沒有愛的親吻。

匈牙利沒有理會普魯士的悶哼，她只是近乎執拗地用力吻著對方，除了制住對方的那隻手，另一隻已經極其自然地滑進了普魯士的褲頭，開始激烈地套弄。

傷害他，傷害他，傷害他，傷害他，傷害他。

能對這人做到什麼程度呢？匈牙利知道普魯士的力量不曾贏過自己。她僅用單手就將他狠狠壓制在牆上，舌頭伸入對方的口腔，能夠做的事情就是連他的最內側都弄得一塌糊塗。

聽見普魯士悶哼出聲，感覺到自己手中的物體開始分泌液體與漸漸勃起，匈牙利更使勁地套弄著，一上一下，一上一下。知道對方已經失去完整說話的能力，匈牙利才放過那已經滲出血的嘴唇，將視線退到兩人能夠互望的距離。

「你……哈……到底是……」粗喘著而無法順暢地說話，普魯士難以置信地看著在對自己手淫的匈牙利，身體卻不受控制地漸漸燥熱，興奮的程度反映在益發膨脹的下體，卻絲毫不影響匈牙利的動作流暢。

繼續保持沉默，匈牙利不打算回答對方，只是乾脆連褲子也扯下，將對方的下體完整曝露在空氣中，方便自己繼續動作。利用滲出的液體從根部滑向端頂，匈牙利惡意地用手指搓弄著頂端的孔洞，滿意聽見普魯士瞬間加重的喘息。

手中的物體開始一跳一跳地顫抖著，匈牙利兩指緊扣根部，卻反而更用力搓揉下方的陰囊，她看著普魯士難耐的模樣，未曾打算移開視線。卻沒有趁著抓住對方要害的時候逼問奧地利的下落。

她只是看著，看著，深深看著。然後上前再次用力吻住對方，放開手指。淡白色的精液點點灑在深色的普魯士藍衣物上。

鬆開箝制住對方的手，匈牙利站著俯視，任由高潮後脫力的普魯士緩緩滑坐在地。

她轉身打算離開。

「……妳、妳！」抬起頭，普魯士看著停頓下的長髮背影，慶幸對方無法發現自己眼中的狼狽：「妳到底為什麼要這麼作？」

普魯士的問句換來幾秒的沉默，然後她才開口、輕描淡寫卻又篤定地：「我以為這是你的要求。」

褐髮女子的身影在回答完後漸漸遠去，普魯士呆愣地看著一會兒，才仿若撕扯胸腔般地大喊出聲：「那混帳……在布雷斯勞！」

他知道她會聽見。但她即使聽見了也未曾回頭。

靠坐著牆宛若戰敗者，普魯士縮起身子，將頭緊緊埋在自己的懷中。那是這世界上唯一溫暖的地方。

是不是有什麼東西從自己的眼角掉落出來？這麼難聽的哽咽聲又是怎麼回事？

普魯士徒勞無功地想要停止哭泣，因為他知道匈牙利不會聽見。

**Author's Note:**

> 妄想洪普，阿普好受^q^
> 
> 背景是妄想在西里西亞戰爭時期的時候奧地利軍戰敗，少爺被阿普困在西里西亞然後大姊要去救他這樣XD
> 
> 與其說是洪普不如說是洪←普才對，雖然兩個人都想「傷害他/她」，但阿普是因為愛、大姊是因為憤怒跟憐憫(？)喔。
> 
> 而且大姊最後的回答其實就表示她知道阿普是喜歡自己的，不過她還是不喜歡他。而阿普則是對自己的心情隱隱然知道但又好像不太知道，而且似乎拒絕承認(因為他知道大姊不會喜歡上他)
> 
> 搞什麼啊這八點檔劇情XDDD 其實我只是想寫沒有愛的H而已啦(靠)
> 
> 最後，「世界在打仗、奧地利在結婚」是神聖羅馬帝國領內的居民在哈布斯堡王室藉由通婚來擴張領土與掌控神聖羅馬帝國時，流傳的一句民間俗語。XD


End file.
